


Vega

by didyousaygay



Series: My Personal Solar System [19]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didyousaygay/pseuds/didyousaygay
Summary: Asian myths considered Vega as part of a constellation about star crossed lovers. Not a StellJun saga.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Pablo
Series: My Personal Solar System [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774648
Kudos: 18





	Vega

The gentle drizzle outside sets the perfect mood to laze around the house while soft jazz music plays in the background. It is their last week in the condo before they move on to a new chapter in their life and they chose to spend the day cuddling. The aroma of left over pizza hangs in the air and Stell lays on top of Sejun in their living room couch engaged in a heated discussion about their innovative ideas on how to subtly communicate in public without outing themselves as a couple.

"Paano yung **-tama na yan, nagseselos na ko-**?" Stell snuggles to Sejun's neck while his hand goes under Sejun's shirt, roaming around the planes of his tummy. 

Sejun squirms underneath and softly pinches Stell's arm with a hearty laugh. "Nakikiliti ako Tey!" His other hand is on Stell's head, stroking his fluffy hair with gentleness. "Right hand ko sa left ear ko, anong akala mo sa'kin may memory gap?!"

"Oo. Kasi ang dami-dami mong iniisip, gusto ko lang i-refresh." From Sejun's tummy, Stell's hand slides down to Sejun's hip in sensual strokes. "Eh yung **-halika dito, tabi tayo-**?"

"Bakit kasi may ganon pa talagang sign?! Ang demanding ha!" Sejun raises his head, looking down at Stell with a frown. 

"Syempre, pag nalolowbat na 'ko at marami pang tao." Stell looks up and kisses Sejun's lips. A quick kiss and he returns to nuzzling in Sejun's neck.

"Left hand ko sa right cheek ko. Tey, we are making this more complicated than it already is! Sa tingin mo walang makakahalata nyan?"

Stell looks up with a pout. "Sinong mahal mo John Paulo?!"

"Si Stellvester po." Sejun replies with a similar pout.

"Akala ko may reklamo eh." Stell pushes himself up, looming on top of Sejun with sleepy eyes. "Eh paano yung **-mahal na mahal kita-**?"

"Sinave mo talaga yung highlight di ba? Paano ba? Anong hand signal ang gusto mo?" Sejun traces Stell's lips with his fingers and Stell kisses Sejun's fingertips one by one, his tongue grazing lightly until Sejun pulls back. "Ikaw, nagagalit ka pag maharot ako.. Sumagot ka, anong gusto mo?"

Stell kisses Sejun's lips, a wet smack and thinks about his answer. "Scratch your nose with your left hand." Stell rubs his nose on Sejun's with a soft smile. "Okay lang ba yun Pau?"

"Paano kung makati talaga yung ilong ko?" Sejun inquires with a snort.

"Ang kulit, buti na lang mahal kita." Stell plants a kiss on the tip of Sejun's nose.

"Gaya-gaya.." Sejun stares into Stell's eyes lovingly. "I love you Tey."

Stell's reply is a hand making its way inside Sejun's pyjamas, his fingers trailing along Sejun's inner thighs with a playful smirk.

Sejun gives Stell an admonishing stare. "Tey.." 

"Pau, tayong dalawa na lang dito.. sasabog na ko, konti na lang." Stell answers back with a whine.

"Hindi pwede. Papakilala muna tayo sa mga parents natin when the right time comes. Yung pormal na introduction. Okay?"

Stell rests his head on Sejun's chest with a louder and frustrated whine. "John Paulo.."

"Buti na lang mahal mo ko di ba?" Sejun chuckles, patting Stell's head fondly. 

"I love you Pau."

The drizzle outside turns to a heavy down pour. The jazz music continues to play. Things may not be perfect. But for now, they are more than content in each other's arms.

*

Stell walks the long hallway leading to the record company's office with a bouquet of yellow roses. He knows that what he did on their last promotion was plainly rude towards Trixie and the whole team that worked with them and after a few days of contemplation, he finally decides to come and apologize. He looks ahead, rehearsing the apology script in his head with nervousness when he sees a familiar but unexpected face in front of him.

"Hi Stell."

"Andrew--" Stell pauses. Mentally checking his expression because this is those WTF moments that he is totally not expecting. "..hello." He holds on to the bouquet tightly because flashbacks of this guy patting his boyfriend's head is still replaying in his thoughts like a horror movie.

"Sabi ni Paulo, friendly ka daw. I'm assuming you don't like me, kaya every time you see me parang gusto mo kong sapakin." Andrew replies with a lopsided smile but his tone is completely serious.

_Paulo_. Stell reminds himself to calm down. He is so transparent when it comes to things that affect him and he needs to learn how to control it. _But_. _Paulo_. He tries to smile but no, no. _Okay, calm down. **Paulo.** Aaaaaahh! He is so angry. Help_. "Ang violent naman ng impression mo sa'kin." That reply sounds normal. Hopefully. "Bakit nandito ka pala?" _Okay na kanina eh, anong ginagawa mo self?!_

"Well, I'm not surprised kung hindi mo alam na I am signed under the same company with Trixie. So yun, I work here."

_So that's how Sejun managed to discreetly watch him last time in the audience booth without attracting attention_. Stell should thank him for that favor. _Yun ang tama di ba?_ But Andrew's voice calling Sejun intimately, angers him. He's too tired to think but does Andrew know anything about them? Can this guy see how Stell looks at Sejun differently? _Nakaka-paranoid_. "Ah, ganon ba. Sige, I have to go na." He starts to walk ahead, maybe he'll thank Andrew in the future but not this time when he's still fuming with jealousy.

"Stell.."

He turns around and if his face is now evidently annoyed, he doesn't hide it. "Nagmamadali kasi ako eh, bakit?"

"If you can't contain your jealousy, paano ka tatagal nyan?" Andrew speaks, unsmiling. "Yun lang." He walks ahead, not waiting for Stell to reply. 

_WTF moment indeed_. Stell wants to turn around and confront him. _Maybe next time. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down._

Stell rushes out from the car to their next radio guesting. Trixie was understanding enough to accept his apology but the city traffic decided that Stell's karma needs to be served now. He's running fifteen minutes late and he didn't tell anyone that he went to see Trixie because unwanted jealousy issues will just come up. He doesn't want to imagine the look on Sejun's face if he finds out as he shivers at the terrifying thought of it.

"Stell, san ka galing?!" Josh confronts Stell immediately as soon as he sees him running towards them in the waiting area.

Josh is staring at him intently and he mouths a silent _Bakit?_ at him. He feels that this is not just a simple case of him coming in late because Justin and Ken is also looking at him with concern. He can't see Sejun anywhere and boy, that scares him, it's not an exaggeration to say that he's close to shitting in his pants with this tense atmosphere. "Anong nangyari?" He nervously whispers to Josh.

"Sinabihan ni Miss April na mag-update online, pagbukas ng jowa mo ng social media, nakita nya yung post ni Trixie. Nakakapit sa'yo parang girlfriend, may pa-roses ka pa. Hindi ka ba nagpaalam kay Sejun?!" Josh answers in whisper as well. Everyone is used to a grumpy Sejun but this is different. 

"Mahabang kwento Josh--" He was not thinking straight when Trixie asked for a selfie because of his irritation towards Andrew. He can understand how bad Sejun feels right now and it's all his fault.

Sejun comes out from the office next door with an unreadable expression, followed by their manager. All heads turn to the leader, waiting for his next words but he simply turns to them in a brief glance saying "Let's go." A voice so deep set compared to his usual tone, everyone meekly follows him in silence.

  
They walk in the radio booth in an organized line and Sejun settles himself in the corner. Stell rushes to sit beside him and holds Sejun's arm in desperation. Stell can see where the cameras are located but subtlety is not part of his to-do list at the moment.

"Pau.." Stell calls him softly.

Sejun doesn't even turn to look at Stell, he just pulls his arm away from him. His face completely devoid of emotions, as if he locked everything away and Stell can't reach him anymore.

This is not just about jealousy, this is the non existent tight rope that they've been balancing on for so long, snapping in two and instead of falling together, they are stuck on each sides, staring desperately at each other.

"Pau.."

Sejun does not respond. 

"Pau, please.."

Silence.

_What a regal Ice Prince_. Stell humors himself. Sitting beside Sejun have never felt this cold. Stell is freezing. 

  
The radio guesting ended without any issues despite their internal conflict. Professionalism needs to come first before everything else and the whole group knows that. They're walking to the parking lot where the company van is waiting when Justin breaks the silence. "Tambay tayo sa bahay ni Josh, may bago syang game, tara."

"Ang sabihin mo, dun kasi naka-park ang kotse mo, nandadamay ka pa ng iba." Ken replies, pushing Justin softly towards the guarded rails. 

Justin hits Ken's shoulder and pushes him the same way he was pushed. He gives him a wide eyed stare. "Alam nyo naman kasi si Prinsipe Josh kung makapag utos, di ba Ken??!"

"Ah oo nga!" Ken finally understands Justin's plan. "Tara, tambay!"

"Tamang-tama para isang drop off na lang kayong lima. May pupuntahan pa kaming meeting eh." April declares with a smile. _Conniving manager_ , Justin smiles at her.

Sejun's icy glare does not spare April but he doesn't say a word. The other four share knowing looks and Josh already accepts fate that his new house will be the next offering to appease the angry gods.

*

Sejun angrily bangs his fist against the storage room's locked door. He was already expecting that his friends will try to pull something like this so that he and Stell can settle their so-called misunderstanding. What he wasn't expecting was Josh's place to have a storage room that locks from the outside. The trio forcefully pushed him and Stell inside this tiny room and he's really pissed. Who's the pesky architect behind this design? He needs a word with this person. 

But in reality there is no such misunderstanding between them, it goes deeper than that and Sejun knows Stell is aware of it. Stell loves him and will never choose anyone else. But Sejun is simply at his limit. He's tired and frustrated from all this lying and hiding and he doesn't know what to do because he doesn't have a choice.

"Pau, kausapin mo ko.." Stell holds Sejun's hand in desperate pleas.

Sejun doesn't pull away from the touch but he replies cynically. "Lagi na lang tayong ganito Stell, paulit ulit na lang. Lambingin mo lang ako, tanggal na yung inis ko. Pero ang hirap-hirap pag kasali na yung buong mundo." _Where can he find a planet that exists only for him and Stell? If such a world exists, take his money, take his credit card, he's willing to pay_. The room where they're locked in is so small, they are standing so close he can feel the warmth from Stell's body and he's struggling not to melt.

"I'm sorry Pau, anong gusto mong gawin ko?" Stell knows Sejun needs his space to think. He just held his hand until Sejun gathers and clears his thoughts.

"Wala. Eto na siguro yung maximum frustration, parang tulad ng sinabi mo dati.. yung.. **_Akin yan wag mong hahawakan_** or, _**hanggang tingin ka lang ha, at the end of the day, he's MINE, ako lang ang mahal nyan**_. Pero walang pwedeng makaalam. Nakakainis Tey, hindi naman ako madamot na tao eh, bakit ba ganito.." 

Stell smiles, without letting go of Sejun's hand, he loudly bangs at the door. "Josh, okay na, buksan mo na!"

Josh replies from the other side. "Sigurado ka Stell??"

Sejun's irritation returns in full force. "Ano ba??! Eto ko, pouring my feelings out tapos ngingitian mo lang ako ng ganyan na parang wala lang?!" Sejun kicks the door. "Subukan mong buksan yang pinto Josh, humanda ka sa'kin!"

"Hindi pa ata okay eh, mamaya na!" Josh's voice is slowly fading, like he's walking away from them.

"Mahal mo ko di ba?" Stell steps closer, smiling at Sejun brightly. "Sumama ka muna sa'kin, may pupuntahan tayo, ask questions later."

"Ha??!"

"Naiintindihan naman kita eh, yung gusto mong ipagsigawan sa buong mundo pero hindi mo magawa. Yung tipong.. _Hello earth, John Paulo's mine, can you all hear me?!_ " Stell kisses Sejun's forehead and Sejun leans in to him like his source of life. And Stell is so in love with Sejun, he knows what he has in mind is what they both need. "Josh, okay na nga, bukas mo na 'to."

Sejun just looks at him confused but doesn't protest.

Josh opens the door to their freedom with Justin and Ken peeking from behind. Stell turns to Justin with a request. "Jah favor, i-pag drive mo naman kami."

"San tayo pupunta?" Justin doesn't hesitate and undoubtedly agrees.

"Medyo malayo, pasensya na ha, isama mo na lang si Josh o Ken para may kasama ka pabalik." Stell walks out of the storage room, tugging Sejun by the hand and whispers the location to Justin.

Justin smiles and nods. 

Sejun glares at them but Stell kisses him. On the lips. With tongue. In front of their friends. Whatever witty remark he has in mind was thrown out into outer space. He's not used to this Stell openly showing affection. Still, Sejun willingly kisses him back.

"Wow, marunong palang mag-blush si Sejun! Akala ko, after years of PDA hindi na sya marunong mahiya!" Ken laughs out loud and this time, Sejun throws a slipper at him.

"Yesss! Bati na ang parents!" Justin pumps his fist in the air.

Josh glances at the couple with exasperation. "Buti naman, kaka-stress kayong dalawa." 

They all cheer up as if Sejun and Stell making up is a group achievement. And Sejun is deeply moved. He is blessed with good friends. 

*

"Saan ba talaga tayo pupunta? Ang familiar naman ng dinadaanan natin, ano ba talagang balak mo?" Sejun restlessly asks from the back seat.

"Familiar nga di ba, bakit nagtatanong ka pa.." Stell replies affectionately, holding Sejun tightly by the arm, not because of clinginess but because it will only take one more road turn before his boyfriend realizes where they are going and he doesn't want him to run away.

Justin makes the turn and double checks if the doors are locked because it will only take a few seconds before Sejun starts thrashing at the back seat. "Stell, sabihan mo lang ako pag okay na."

"What the--" Sejun realizes where they are and true to everyone's expectation, he starts struggling but Stell is already on to him with a tight grip. "Ayokong pumunta sa bahay nyo Ajero! Hindi mo ko mapapababa dito!!"

"Ken bilis, hilahin mo si Pau palabas!" 

Ken amusedly complies and Sejun is manhandled yet again, against his will. The moment they are out of Justin's car, Ken runs back to the passenger seat and Justin steps on the gas.

They are left in the middle of the road with a panicked but very angry Sejun.

"Tey! Shit! Ano to?! Ano ka ba?! Gago ka, bakit ganito??!"

"Nakikita mo lahat ng mga kapitbahay ko di ba? Sige gawa ka eksena, hahalikan talaga kita dito."

"You wouldn't dare--"

"Try me, Pablo.."

Stell uses the opportunity while Sejun is still torn between his anger and hesitance by pulling him along, he calls out to his parents and it doesn't take long for his mother to come out with a surprised look. 

"Gabi na, uuwi ka pala Lester, kasama mo pa si Paulo, hindi ka man lang nagsabi." Stell's mother opens their gate and calls her husband "Yung anak mo uuwi pala, hindi man lang tumawag."

"G-g-good evening po.. Tita.." Sejun speaks nervously and Dear God, please help him get through this night without dying. "Tito, ma-magandang g-gabi po."

Stell holds Sejun's cold, clammy hand with conviction. 

"Pa, Ma.. Si John Paulo po, boyfriend ko."


End file.
